hybrid_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Pierce
Katerina Petrova, also known as Katherine Pierce, was a witchof the Traveler subculture, the second doppelgänger of Amara, aformer vampire, a major antagonist, and one of the main characters of The Vampire Diaries. She was the main antagonist of Season One (mostly through John Gilbert's and Isobel's actions, as both were working for her to kill off the tomb vampires), and one of the main antagonists of the secondseason, the second half of the fourth season and the first half of the fifth season. After giving birth to a baby girl out of wedlock when she was seventeen and being forced to give the baby away, she was disowned by her father. She was then exiled to England, where she quickly assimilated into her new culture and met two nobleman brothers, Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson. At first, she was attracted to the two brothers. However, she later learned that she was a Petrova doppelgänger and that Klaus was planning on using her as a sacrifice in order to break the curse that bound his werewolf side. She sabotaged his plan by running away with the moonstone, which bound the curse, and then tricked Rose into feeding her her blood so she could turn herself into a vampire. Because Katherine was no longer human, her blood no longer was a viable component of the ritual to undo the curse. Klaus was so infuriated with Katherine's sabotage, that she was forced to live on the run for over 500 years as he hunted her down. Her activities during her first centuries as a vampire are unknown, but at some point between the 15th and 19th centuries, she took on the alias Katherine Pierce (an anglicized version of her birth name) and eventually met and befriendedPearl, Anna, and Emily Bennett. In the late 19th century, she traveled to Mystic Falls, where she met Stefan and Damon Salvatore while they hosted her at the Salvatore Estate. She later fell in love with both brothers, and subsequently fed them her blood, resulting in their transitions into vampires after being killed by their father. When the Town Council found out the identities of the vampires in town, she faked her death and escaped being sealed in the tomb with the aid of George Lockwood, who helped her in exchange for the moonstone. During the 20th century, she continued to keep tabs on Stefan while still hiding from Klaus. In 2010, she came back to Mystic Falls with the intention of finally earning her freedom from Klaus by handing over the Petrova doppelgänger who came after her,Elena Gilbert. To sweeten the potential deal with Klaus, she killed Caroline Forbes, who had Damon's blood in her system and later transitioned into a vampire, and tricked Mason andTyler Lockwood into triggering their werewolf curses, just so they could also serve as the vampire and werewolf sacrifices necessary in the ritual. She fled Mystic Falls again shortly after Klaus broke his hybrid curse, knowing that he was not done punishing her for her betrayal half of a millenia ago. After failing to induce Klaus' forgiveness by securing the cureand handing it over to Elijah, Katherine managed to draw Klaus away from Mystic Falls by revealing to him in a letter that a witch in New Orleans named Jane-Anne Deveraux was plotting against him. Once Klaus and Elijah officially returned to New Orleans, Katherine moved back to Mystic Falls. In Graduation, Katherine initiated a violent fight with Elena. As she was about to rip her descendant's heart out of her chest, Elena forced the cure down Katherine's throat, which resulted in Katherine returning to a human/Traveler. Following these events, she went on the run for the summer, but when she realized that her return to humanity made her vulnerable to all of the enemies she had made over the centuries, she returned to Mystic Falls, hoping for Stefan and Damon's protection. However, she was forced to flee again when Silas came looking for her at the Salvatore Boarding House and tried to kill her. Silas revealed to Damon that Katherine's blood became the cure after she had ingested it, which is why he wanted Katherine so he could cure himself. She ran from him for weeks, but eventually, Damon helped Silas lure Katherine to the house and fed him her blood, which turned him back into a witch. Though Katherine should have died after Silas completely drained her of blood, Katherine's warrior spirit won out, and she managed to survive the attack. Unfortunately for Katherine, she learned shortly afterward that taking the cure had caused her body to start rapidly aging in order to compensate for the 500+ years she had been alive. Not ready to die, her daughter Nadia reminded her that as the daughter of a Traveler, Katherine had the magical powers necessary to become a Passenger in someone else's body. She ultimately cast the Passenger spell on her deathbed to transfer her spirit into Elena's body, with help from Nadia and a Traveler named Mia. After the gang discovered this, Stefan stabbed her with the Traveler knife, expelling her from Elena's body, but not before making amends with a dying Nadia. Upon learning she was denied entry to the Other Side, and therefore reunion with her daughter, she was dragged by unseen forces into what is presumed to be a hell of some kind. Katherine's notable ancestors include Amara, who was Silas' true love and presumably the world's first immortal woman, andTatia, whose blood was involved in the creation of the spell of immortality that was cast on the Mikaelson Family and the curse that bound Klaus' werewolf side. She is also the maternal ancestor of Isobel Flemming and the latter's biological daughter,Elena Gilbert. She was once the romantic interest of Stefan andDamon Salvatore, as well as Mason Lockwood. Since the late 15th century, she has also been the romantic interest of Elijah, with whom she was involved, until he effectively ended their relationship by leaving to join his half-brother, Klaus, in New Orleans. Katerina Petrova was a member of the Petrova Family. History Katerina Petrova (Cyrillic: Катерина Петрова) was born into a wealthy Bulgarian family on June 5 1473. In 1490, when she was about 16 or 17 years of age, Katerina became pregnant by an unknown man, a Traveler, and her family disowned her for the shameful birth of an illegitimatedaughter. She carried the child to term, but seconds after her daughter's birth, Katerina's father took the child away and gave the child to another family, claiming it would be better for both of them to never see one another. Katerina was devastated by this and was banished to England, where she admitted to "quickly becoming English." In 1492, she metTrevor, who introduced her to Lord Elijah, who in turn introduced her to his younger brother, Lord Niklaus. Katerina was attracted to Klaus, until she found out what he was, and that he was planning on using her as a sacrifice to break the the Hybrid Curse placed on him. She escaped with the help of Trevor, who had fallen in love with her. He led her pursuers astray and told her to go east to a cottage in the woods where she would be safe. When she arrived at the cottage, Katerina met a vampire named Rose. When Rose found out that Katerina had escaped from Klaus with the moonstone, she locked her in a room and told her that she would take her back to Klaus as soon as the opportunity arose, not wanting to suffer Klaus' wrath. Katerina tried to commit suicide by stabbing herself with a knife, saying she would rather die than go back to Klaus, but Rose force-fed her some of her blood to heal her. When Rose turned her back to confront Trevor, Katerina hung herself with a length of rope. Later, when Katerina woke up in transition, Trevor asked why she did it and claimed he would have helped her live. Katerina responds by saying that he would have been able to help her run and that running was never going to be enough. 1498EditRose then explained to Trevor that Katerina used him to escape, and, knowing Klaus would find out their role in the escape, Rose attempted to kill Katerina with a stake. Katerina used the owner of the cabin as a shield, which resulted in her death. Katerina then gave in to her instincts and drained the little old lady, completing her transition into a vampire. She then threw the body towards Rose and Trevor and fled into the night. Katerina returned to Bulgaria in the latter months of 1492 to find her entire family brutally slaughtered by Klaus. She knew he had done it as revenge for her escape and subsequent transition. She was last seen weeping over her mother's dead body. Sometime during 1498, Katherine returned to Bulgaria after escaping fromKlaus. Katherine searched every village and cottage for her daughter,Nadia Petrova, who was eight at the time, but had no luck in finding her. 1720 Katherine killed a man outside the French Court of Versaille. Nadia, who was in search of information on her mother's whereabouts, offered a large amount of gold to a man who witnessed Katherine commit this murder and informed him that Katherine had been on the run for 228 years by this point. 1864 372 years had passed when Katerina arrived in Mystic Falls, Virginia in 1864, by which time she had taken the name Katherine Pierce, presumably to avoid detection by Klaus. At some point, she had become friends withPearl and her daughter, Anna; another friend she made prior to this point was the witch Emily Bennett, whose life Katherine had saved, putting Emily in her debt. Emily forged Katherine a special piece of jewelry with a lapis lazuli stone, which allowed her to walk in the sun without being burned and helped her keep her vampire identity a secret. She was taken in by one of the town's founders, Giuseppe Salvatore, having spun a story about being orphaned by a fire that killed her family in Atlanta to win her sympathy. Katherine met and fell in love with his younger son Stefan Salvatore, though she quickly began a physical relationship with Stefan's older brother, Damon, as well. Katherine created quite a few vampires while living in Mystic Falls, which inevitably alerted the Founding Families to their existence. Pearl warned Katherine that the town knew about the vampires after discovering an elixir that Honoria Fell had asked to be sold at the local apothecary which contained vervain. Pearl tried to convince her to leave, but Katherine refused, claiming she had a plan in motion. Her plan, it turned out, was to eventually turn Stefan and Damon into vampires, having seduced them both during her stay at the Salvatore household. Realizing how quickly the Founder's Council would take action against the vampires, Katherine struck a deal with George Lockwood: she would give him the moonstone if he would help her fake her death in the inevitable vampire round-up. Eventually, Stefan unwittingly suggested to his father that he knew a vampire, and Giuseppe guessed Katherine's true identity. Giuseppe spiked Stefan's drink with vervain, and later that same night, Katherine bit him. She was incapacitated by the vervain in his bloodstream, and, hearing the commotion, Giuseppe burst in to take her away. Damon later went to rescue her, and Stefan, upset that he had hurt his brother and jeopardized Katherine's life, helped him in the effort. They were both killed by their own father, who was so ashamed that his sons had been seduced by a "demon" that he preferred to keep the story that they had died honorably in the war against the vampires. Katherine and the other vampires were taken to Fell's Church to be destroyed, but George helped Katherine escape, as per their previous arrangement. She gave George the moonstone, but instead of leaving right away, she turned to see Stefan's body one last time while it was still lying in the road. She ran to Stefan, kissed him, and promised they would be together again someday. After transitioning into a vampire, Damon was told by Emily that Katherine was trapped in the tomb beneath the church, and as a result, the older Salvatore never stopped loving Katherine, as he impatiently awaited the day he would be able to rescue her from the tomb. In reality, Katherine was still lying low to evade Klaus, and she admitted to Stefan that she had seen him in the front row of a Bon Jovi concert in the 1980s to prove that she had continued to keep tabs on him over the decades. 1920's Katherine was in Chicago at the same time as Stefan, but she only observed him from afar. After a police raid cleared out the speakeasy, Katherine spotted Rebekah's necklace on the ground. She moved to pick it up, but ran away before Stefan could see or notice her. She watched him for a few moments before slipping into the shadows. 1970's Katherine employed the talents of the vampire Will, who owned the music club and bar, Billy's in New York City. He also ran an identity theft ring that secured new identities for vampires. Damon, who was friends with Will and helped him by killing people to steal their ID cards, unwittingly helped Katherine in her mission to remain undetected, though he did not realize this fact until much later. 1983 Anna told Damon that she had seen Katherine during this year in Chicago. 1987 It was revealed that Katherine was watching Stefan and Lexi from afar at a Bon Jovi concert. Throughout the Vampire Diaries Fanfiction Katherine is not seen nor mentioned in the vampire diaries fanfiction and none of the characters no she has returned Throughtout the Originals Fanfiction Katherine is not physically seen however elijah has multiple dreams about her threw the first episode onwards Powers and Abilities :"We manipulate, we thirst for power, we control, we punish, but our actions are driven by one singular place deep inside. We're alone, and we hate it." :—Katherine about Klaus and herself : After she had turned, she immediately fled the only vampires she knew and apparently learned to survive as one on her own. The large gap of time from her transition to her arrival in Mystic Falls is a mystery, but she likely befriended Pearl during this time. In 1864, she seduced bothDamon and Stefan Salvatore, revealing to a compelled Stefan that she had big plans for the three of them to be together. Although she did develop genuine affection for both brothers, and even love for Stefan, she was also calculating and selfish, selling out the other vampires in town in order to fake her own death. Her actions both in 1492 and 1864 demonstrate an extremely well-developed sense of self-preservation, almost always at the expense of any human compassion or remorse. In present day, Katherine remains very much the same in this respect. She returns to Mystic Falls with the goal of securing the moonstone as well as a vampire, a werewolf, and the second Petrova Doppelgänger, solely for the purpose of handing them over to Klaus in exchange for amnesty. In the process, she manipulates and seduces Mason Lockwood to have him do her bidding, orchestrates the activation of both Mason's and Tyler's werewolf gene, turns Caroline into a vampire,compels Jenna to stab herself, lures Jenna out of her house to be sacrificed in Klaus' ritual, and leaves behind her a trail of other casualties, all in the name of securing her freedom. However, she redeems herself to the Salvatores, if only slightly, first by delivering the antidote to Damon's werewolf bite and later by helping in the plan to kill Mikael. Despite her ruthlessness, it is clear that Katherine has deep, genuine feelings for Stefan. Unable to reveal herself to him without ruining the usefulness of being dead, she still observed him from afar over the years, admitting as much to Stefan in the present day. In fact, Katherine is usually at her most honest about her true feelings when she believes she is unobserved, as when she kissed an unconscious Stefan before leaving Mystic Falls, and when she looked on at him in the 1920s speakeasy. Her relationships with other characters also sometimes reveal a crack in the "psychotic bitch" facade. Although she claims to his face that she never loved him, Damon still holds some of her affection, and she has offered him genuine help more than once. With regard to her doppelgänger, although she was willing to trade Elena's life for her freedom from Klaus, she never demonstrated any real animosity toward her. In fact she freely admitted an admiration for her descendant's tenacity, a quality she values in herself. And despite fearing Elijah nearly as much as Klaus because of her escape centuries earlier, she has since become his ally, and even seems to genuinely care about and possibly love him. Katherine's extremely heightened sense of self-preservation has helped her develop a knack for creating elaborate plans and deceptions. Even when she takes a risk, which must be well worth it, she proceeds with caution and a means of escape in place. Thus, despite whatever feelings she has for Stefan, Damon, and now Elijah, it cannot be certain whether she would save their lives over her own, though the evidence so far suggests Katherine could not help but choose her own survival above all else. Moments before her death, she took advantage of Elena and possessed her because of her traveler heritage. In Elena's body, she tried to keep it a secret and one of the first things she did was break up with Damon. Her ultimate goal was to assimilate herself in Elena's life and discard Elena's soul/essense and try to have a romantic relationship with Stefan. Katherine first tricked Matt into thinking she was her, and got information from him to know more about Elena's life, compelling him to forget that she is in Elena's body. She pulls it off for a while, hiding from Elena's friends most of the time, but eventually everybody finds out, even though she had the help of her daughter, Nadia, who was also trying to keep it a secret. Stefan called her to the Salvatore house, and Katherine accepted her death in the end, but before she is finally gone revealed that she injected Elena with the ripper compound. Throughout her centuries-long life, Katherine has always been tough, feisty, independent and smart. If a task needs doing, she'll find a way to accomplish it, usually through a combination of uncompromising will and skilled manipulation of people and circumstances. Her personal motto - "Better you die than I" - does well to encapsulate her instinct for self-preservation as well as the detached cruelty which many vampires choose to adopt. But in her private moments, there is yet a glimpse of the human girl who once said that life is too cruel to live without love. Physical Appearence Almost every character who has met any combination of the Petrova doppelgängers has remarked that Katherine looked identical to Elena,Tatia, and/or Amara. As such, Katherine was an extraordinarily beautiful and seductive young woman: she had an oval face with fine bone structure, a wealth of brown curly hair, and almond-shaped, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes. Katherine and Elena are remarked to be identical, but once you know what to look for, you can distinguish the two easily. Katherine's hair seemed to be a shade darker than Elena's, and she parted it on the left, while Elena parts hers in a deep part on the right. Elena seems to have naturally wavy hair, while Katherine's hair naturally had loose or tight curls. Katherine wore make-up very differently than Elena; Katherine favored a dark smoky eye with thick winged eyeliner, and her choice in lipstick was a darker, sultry pink appearance, while Elena preferred a bronze smoky eye and thin eyeliner. Katherine, having much curlier hair, seemed to have a much greater volume than Elena's, especially when Elena wore her hair stick-straight. There are even more subtle differences that only a true fan of Katherine or Elena can detect. Katherine's irises seemed to be a shade darker than Elena's, and Katherine seemed to squint slightly, while Elena's eyes are wide open, reminiscent of doe-eyes. Katherine was also incredibly theatrical in her movement, exaggerating almost everything as though she had rehearsed any given situation over and over again. Katherine's choice in clothes was drastically different than Elena's. In seasons 2, 3, and 4, Katherine was seen wearing either leggings or dark super-skinny jeans to show off her fit figure, along with either blue, purple, or black tank tops. She would almost always wear a black leather jacket over her clothes, either cropped, full length, buttoned or with a zipper. An obvious way to distinguish Katherine's style from Elena's is by looking at Katherine's shoes. Katherine was always seen in black high heeled booties, open-toed pumps, or tall, black "500 dollar boots." Katherine was also seen to wear a lot more jewelry than Elena, including her lapis lazuli daylight bracelet, chain bracelets in either silver or gold, and a watch. In Season 5, she was seen to care less about her appearance, but was still seen in cute, fashionable outfits. She was shown in dark grey J-Brand jeans, lower heeled boots than when she was a vampire, and either black camisoles or long-sleeved shirts with lace sleeves. In Fifty Shades of Grayson, she was seen in sports gear, a baseball cap, and, during her final scene, a dark burgundy cardigan. When deducing where Katherine bought most of her clothes, she was quoted as saying that she bought most of her shoes in Paris. The majority of her jeans are J-Brand, and almost the entirety of her tops, especially those worn in Season 5, were from Bebe. Whenever Katherine pretended to be Elena, she parted her hair in a deep right parting, and styled the front of her hair in loose curls and waves, leaving the back of her hair straight or slightly wavy. However, Katherine would choose clothes that Elena wouldn't wear, and the main distinguishing feature was usually her thick abundance of hair. Powers and Abilities Katherine had possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Being 538 years old made Katherine one of the most powerful vampires in the series Relationships Nadia Petrova :"I went back. For you." :—Katherine to Nadia : : Nadia Petrova is the daughter of Katerina Petrova. Katherine gave birth to Nadia back in 1490 but Nadia was taken from her before she even got the chance to hold her. When Katherine returned to Bulgaria after being exiled to England and escapingNiklaus Mikaelson, she found that he killed her entire family and was devastated. She then began her search for her daughter who was 8 years old at the time, but to no avail, she was not able to find her. Over the years, Nadia was turned into a vampire, learning the story of her mother and searched for her for 500 years. When they meet again, Nadia introduces herself and begins to test Katherine, telling her she killed her mother in Paris. Katherine sees through this lie and Nadia reveals she did kill her mother, only in 1492 in England after she was exiled by her family. Katherine is shocked to learn that Nadia is her long lost daughter and although despite her conflicting feelings, she pushes Nadia away after learning of her impending death. Nadia is angered and clearly upset at her mother's attitude and actions towards her, and that she seemingly cared more about earning Stefan's forgiveness than her own. However, despite her anger, she wishes Katherine would desire to live longer and is conflicted between her anger towards her for her wishing to give up her life, or her wish to be at her mother's side as she dies. Katherine ends up choosing to say goodbye to Nadia as Nadia dies of Tyler's werewolf bite over running away and saving her own life. This choice results in her death at the hands of Stefan. Stefan Salvatore :"Stefan, I love you. I’ve always loved you. I guess this is how our love story ends." :—Katherine to Stefan in Gone Girl : : Katherine fell in love with Stefan when she met him in Mystic Falls in 1864. Although she was also seeing Damon, she had a clear preference for Stefan. She secretly watched over him while running from Klaus, and later admitted she had never once stopped caring about him. Katherine was unwilling to put her love for Stefan above her own survival and when she returned, they became enemies, as Katherine wanted to deliver Elena to Klaus in exchange for her freedom and Stefan was in a relationship with her. Nonetheless, Katherine persisted in her affections for Stefan despite his supposed hatred of her and declared she would wait for him forever if need be. Some time later, Elena tried to kill Katherine in revenge and almost succeeded before Stefan came and saved her. As Katherine's health began to deteriorate after through the loss of The Cure, she developed a friendly but complicated relationship with Stefan. Katherine helped him deal with his PTSD while Stefan in return prevented her from committing suicide. She locked herself and Stefan in the safe where she prompted Stefan to realize he was unable to accept the reality of the loss of Elena and that physical pain was easier to handle. Afterwards, Stefan admitted to Katherine he should move on and they end up sleeping together. Katherine's feelings towards him are stronger than his and her dying wish is for Stefan to find her worthy of redemption. Elijah Mikaelson :"'' I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when, at every turn, you give me reason to doubt you? I don't know you." :—Elijah to Katherine in ''American Gothic : : The relationship between Katerina Petrova and Elijah Mikaelson, was once sweet and friendly up to the point where Katherine betrayed Elijah for her own freedom and that broke his relationship with his half-brother Klaus. When Elijah found Katherine in the vampire tomb, he compelled her to stay there until he said otherwise. Elijah later revealed that he made Katherine pay for betraying him, by running away from him as he was trying to save her life. She later witnessed his brother Klaus daggering Elijah. In American Gothic, it is revealed that Elijah and Katherine have been sleeping together and was in relationship together, as they both have admitted to being in love with each other, although it is questionable whether Katherine's love for Elijah is genuine or just another ploy to get freedom. However in The Originals, Elijah left Katherine behind in Mystic Falls and went to New Orleans after saying and kissing her goodbye, ending their relationship. Even though he was a hallucination in 500 Years of Solitude, Katherine was happy to see him and had shown to have missed him. Elena Gilbert :"I forgive you. You weren't born evil. Life made you that way." :—Elena and Katherine in 500 Years of Solitude : :Main article: Elena and Katherine The relationship between Katherine Pierce and Elena Gilbert has been mostly antagonistic throughout the series. When Katherine first came back to Mystic Falls in 2010, she's jealous of Elena for earning the affections of Stefan (and Damon whom she had also loved). Katherine also planned to deliver Elena to Klaus in exchange for his forgiveness for running from him. Katherine, however, has also stated that she's more indifferent to Elena than anything else. She merely saw her as someone who had the same fate as her. After Katherine killed Elena's brother Jeremy, they were each other's only remaining family. After Elena turned her humanity off, she impersonated Katherine for the first time, as it was usually Katherine to impersonate Elena. Katherine later attacked Elena, resulting in Elena giving Katherine the cure, and making her human. Damon Salvatore :"'' I thought I'd give it a shot. Truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore." :—Damon to Katherine in ''The Reckoning : : The relationship between Katherine Pierce and Damon Salvatore has been complicated since their meeting in 1864, when Katherine stayed in their estate and Damon was serving in the Confederate army. Damon fell deeply in love with Katherine, but unbeknownst to him, she'd also been seeing his brother Stefan, sparking the brothers' lifelong rivalry. Their relationship ended when the town began eradicating the vampires. She was then taken away, and Damon and Stefan were shot by their own father while in an attempt to save her, causing the latters' turning into vampires. Damon since then, has spent the following 150 years obsessed with freeing her from her tomb, only to find out that she was never in it in the first place. Trivia TBA